Pobre inocente
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: ¿Cómo es que Nanase Haruka terminó convirtiéndose en un adorable niño de seis años? [Parte III arriba]
1. I Parte

Es sólo algo que se me ocurrió de repente. Tendrá, a lo sumo, un capítulo más. ¡Espero que les guste!

* * *

**Pobre inocente**

Makoto había pasado la peor noche de su vida tratando de hacerse a la idea, de aceptarlo. ¿De aceptar qué?, pues que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amigo, Nanase Haruka. Afortunadamente, había llegado el fin de semana, porque no se sentía con ánimos para enfrentarlo. Y es que no era como si no lo supiera desde hacía tiempo, era sólo que se había negado a aceptarlo. Pero había estado tan distraído en la escuela y en las prácticas del club que más de una buena reprimenda se había llevado. Así que, al final, optó por resignarse. Después de todo, se había dado cuenta de que "la aceptación era el primer paso".

Así, cansado de estar tumbado en la cama, se incorporó y caminó hasta el baño para lavarse los dientes. Era casi mediodía, según el reloj que descansaba en su mesita de noche y le extrañó que la casa estuviese tan silenciosa. Recordó entonces que sus padres y hermanos saldrían de paseo el fin de semana. Paseo que él mismo había rechazado amablemente, alegando que tenía que estudiar para los finales. Bueno, no es que fuera del todo mentira, pero tampoco es que tuviera muchos ánimos.

Se dio una ducha rápida, antes de buscar algo para comer. Pero, cuando aún estaba secándose el cuerpo, escuchó el timbre. Extrañado, se preguntó quién podría ser. El timbre siguió sonando, así que no le quedó más remedio que enrollarse una toalla en la cintura y darse prisa en atender. Abrió la puerta y la intensa luz del sol lo cegó por un momento. Frunció ligeramente el ceño al no encontrar a nadie allí y, justo cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta, sintió que alguien halaba de su toalla.

Bajó la mirada y se topó con un niño que lo miraba fijamente, con unos hermosos y profundos ojos azules. Makoto parpadeó y el niño lo imitó, con su manita todavía sujetando la toalla. El chico de ojos verdes volvió a parpadear, el niño volvió a imitarlo. Era como un juego de miradas. Se quedaron con los ojos clavados uno en el otro, hasta que la voz del niño hizo que el castaño se sobresaltara.

—Makoto.

El aludido se puso en cuclillas, de modo que su rostro quedara a la altura del rostro del pequeño, que no tendría más de seis años. Frunció el ceño, concentrándose en los finos rasgos del chico que estaba en su puerta. Esos ojos. Estaba seguro de que los conocía. Y también esa mirada. Pero no. No podía tratarse de él. Definitivamente, estaba llevando su "obsesión" demasiado lejos. Se golpeó la frente con la mano y, justo cuando iba a hablar, el otro se le adelantó:

—Makoto, tengo hambre —dijo, con una voz carente de emociones que, estaba seguro, conocía bien —Quiero caballa.

El castaño tuvo que sujetarse al borde de la puerta para no caer hacia atrás. Ahora sí que no le cabía la menor duda. Aquel que estaba en su puerta era una versión de seis años de Haruka. Pero, ¡¿qué rayos?! Y Haruka, leyendo a la perfección la interrogante en el rostro de su mejor amigo, bajó la mirada, avergonzado y comenzó a jugar con el borde de su camisa que, dicho sea de paso, le quedaba algo grande. Makoto percibió un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del niño, quien dijo:

—Tengo hambre.

—¿P-Puedes decirme… cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó Makoto, ignorando las palabras anteriores del niño. El de cabellos negros levantó el rostro para mirarlo, con el ceño ligerísimamente fruncido.

—Nanase Haruka.

—¡¿Haru-chan?! —exclamó el otro, sujetándose la toalla, para evitar quedar desnudo.

—Ya te he dicho que no uses el "chan" —replicó el de ojos azules. Makoto se mordió el labio y tomó la mano del pequeño, conduciéndolo al interior de la casa.

—E-Espera un momento, por favor —Haru asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá, mientras Makoto corría a su habitación para ponerse algo de ropa. Inevitablemente, los ojos azules de Haru se clavaron en la ancha y fuerte espalda de Makoto, antes de que este desapareciera. El pequeño se sonrojó y agitó la cabeza.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Makoto volviese a entrar en la sala, ya vestido con un pantalón corto y una camiseta sencilla. El castaño notó entonces que el pequeño Haru tenía los ojos fijos en la pantalla del televisor. Un documental de peces se emitía en ese momento y los orbes azules del otro brillaban de la emoción. Pocas eran las cosas que podían provocar esa reacción en Haru. Y, para la mala suerte de Makoto, él no era una de ellas.

Suspirando, Makoto se dejó caer en el sofá al lado del otro. Lo miró de reojo, antes de echarse hacia atrás y colocar los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Cerró los ojos un momento, intentando procesar lo que estaba sucediendo, intentando relajarse. Pero pronto sintió un peso en su regazo, entonces abrió un ojo y se topó con el rostro de Haru, muy cerca del suyo. Alarmado, estuvo a punto de tirar al niño, pero este se abrazó al torso del más alto, recostando el rostro en su pecho, antes de repetir:

—Makoto, tengo hambre.

El castaño asintió y, tomando en sus brazos al chico para volver a colocarlo en el sofá, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina. Sintió entonces una cálida mano sujetar la suya y se sonrojó en cuanto vio que Haru lo había tomado de la mano.

—Voy a preparar algo de comer, espera aquí —el pequeño negó con la cabeza y, resignado, Makoto dejó que lo acompañara.

Haru se acomodó en una de las sillas de la cocina, mientras Makoto hurgaba en su refrigerador, en busca del pescado. Sonrió cuando encontró un trozo de caballa de buen tamaño y lo colocó en un sartén. Haru seguía con la mirada todos y cada uno de los movimientos del castaño. Extendió una mano, como queriendo pasarla por aquella ancha espalda que lo tenía hipnotizado. Momentos después, Makoto colocó el plato de pescado frito enfrente del chico, que comenzó a engullirlo, emocionado.

El castaño se sentó en la silla enfrente de Haru, sosteniéndose el rostro con una mano, mientras lo contemplaba. Vio entonces que el chico se bajaba de la silla y extendía sus palillos hacia él. Makoto parpadeó, confundido y entonces vio que Haru volvía a extender los palillos, desviando el sonrojado rostro. Entonces, sonrojándose él también, dejó que el más pequeño lo alimentara.

—Haru, ¿en verdad eres tú? —el niño asintió con la cabeza —¿Qué sucedió? —el otro se encogió de hombros y tomó a Makoto nuevamente de la mano, conduciéndolo, una vez más, de vuelta a la sala.

Se sentaron a ver televisión. Haru parecía muy interesado en el documental acerca de las orcas que se transmitía en ese momento. Makoto suspiró una vez más, cruzándose de brazos y extendiendo las piernas, buscando relajarse. Aún no podía entender lo que estaba pasando, ¿cómo es que Haru se había convertido en un adorable niño de seis años?

Makoto no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuando sintió un peso sobre su brazo. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con que el pequeño dormía. Sonrió enternecido y lo tomó en sus brazos para acomodarlo en el sofá. Pero en cambio Haru se abrazó a su torso y volvió a acomodarse en el pecho del más alto. El castaño entonces dejó que Haru se quedara allí, pues no quería incomodarlo cuando estaba durmiendo tan plácidamente.

El nadador se mordió el labio, intentando contener las ganas de abrazar el pequeño cuerpo de su amigo. Sus manos, vacilantes, se mecían en el aire, como debatiéndose entre si debían o no apresar suavemente el cuerpo del de ojos azules. Finalmente, el castaño se rindió y abrazó a Haru, aspirando el aroma de su cabello, mientras sus ojos también comenzaban a cerrarse. Una siesta no le haría mal, pensó. Más aún, con la pésima noche que había pasado.

Cuando el cielo se teñía con el tono naranja del atardecer, Haru se removió en sueños. ¡Había dormido estupendamente! Sus dedos se pasearon por aquel sedoso cabello, mientras sus ojos aún permanecían cerrados. Y, como pocas veces lo hacía, sonrió. ¡Vaya que era cómodo el pecho de Makoto! Tal y como se lo había imaginado.

Un momento… Acaso había dicho, ¡¿el pecho de Makoto?!


	2. II Parte

Segunda parte de este intento de fic. Mil gracias por los reviews, ¡me alegran el día!, y de paso me motivan a seguir escribiendo.

* * *

**Pobre inocente**

_II Parte_

El pecho de Makoto. Era el pecho de Makoto. Diablos, ¡que sí era el pecho de Makoto! De acuerdo, no era como si no se hubiese dado cuenta en el momento en que abrió los ojos, pero su adormecido ser apenas era capaz de procesarlo en ese instante. Haruka lo observó detenidamente. Su rostro completamente relajado, las espesas pestañas que adornaban aquellos impresionantes ojos verdes, – ahora cerrados, por supuesto – los labios carnosos que pedían a gritos ser besados.

De acuerdo. No, no y no. ¡Simplemente no podía besarlo mientras dormía!, pero ¿qué mal podía causar? ¡Que no!, porque eso sería como aprovecharse de él, ¿verdad? Y ya sentía que las mejillas le ardían. Chasqueó la lengua e hizo amago de levantarse del cómodo regazo de su mejor amigo, pero justo en el momento en que finalmente se decidió a hacerlo, los brazos de Makoto lo apresaron en un posesivo abrazo. Levantó la cabeza y vio que seguía durmiendo. Escuchó que murmuraba, pero no alcanzó a comprender lo que el otro decía. Haruka vio que Makoto soltaba una risita tonta y lo abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza.

Haruka se mordió el labio, ¿qué pensaría Makoto si se despertaba y lo encontraba en aquella posición tan vergonzosa? No debía ser problema para el más alto arrullar así a un niño, después de todo, tenía experiencia de sobra con sus hermanos, pero ¿qué pasaría si despertaba y se encontraba con el Haru de diecisiete años, sentado en su regazo y abrazado a él?

No, mejor no pensar en ello. Aunque fuera difícil de creer, prefería recordar cómo es que había terminado en aquella problemática situación. Ah sí. Que todo era culpa de Nagisa.

_Dos días antes…_

Apenas había pasado la mitad de la clase y Haruka ya no era capaz de comprender las complicadas ecuaciones que el profesor estaba explicando. Hacía mucho que había dejado de esforzarse en prestar atención, si es que en algún momento lo había hecho. Ya podría pedirle luego las notas a Makoto. Ah y hablando de Makoto, todo eso era su culpa, pensó el de ojos azules, mientras miraba de reojo, por enésima vez, a su mejor amigo. Cuando los ojos de Makoto no estaban fijos en el pizarrón, se encontraban puestos en el cuaderno, donde anotaba todo aquello que consideraba relevante. Haru sonrió internamente, al ver que el otro fruncía el ceño, en gesto de concentración.

Ah sí, que todo era culpa de Makoto. ¿Por qué? Bueno, eso era porque Nanase Haruka se había dado cuenta de que era total y completamente incapaz de apartar sus ojos de Tachibana Makoto. En clases, sentía que todavía era capaz de "disimular" un poco, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana. Sin embargo, el verdadero problema llegaba al momento de las prácticas del club de natación.

Makoto desvistiéndose. Makoto poniéndose el traje de baño – ¡bendito traje de baño!, rayos, si tan sólo fuera un poco más corto. Y un poco más ajustado, pensó – Makoto lanzándose al agua. Makoto saliendo del agua, con las pequeñas gotas recorriendo cada pequeña parte de aquel endemoniadamente sexy cuerpo. Maldición, ¡tenía que ser un crimen ser tan sexy! Ah, diablos, se estaba saliendo completamente de su personaje, ¿no? Y es que, ¿desde cuándo se había convertido en un acosador? ¡Santo cielo, que era su mejor amigo! Pero ya no podía luchar contra el sentimiento. Porque Haruka estaba completamente hechizado. Hechizado por el dios de ojos verdes. Alias Makoto. Sí, cursi.

Bueno, ese día – jueves, por cierto – había superado el síndrome de "no puedo dejar de acosar a mi mejor amigo". Y pensó que todo estaría bien. Hasta que llegaron las prácticas del club el viernes. Un suceso sin precedentes. Makoto había olvidado su traje de baño. El siempre cuidadoso Makoto había estado bastante distraído todo el día. Todos lo habían notado, incluso Nagisa. Así pues, al más alto no le quedó de otra más que utilizar uno de los trajes de baño del club.

Maldito traje de baño, pensó Haru. Era corto, sí, un poco más corto que el suyo. Y, bendito traje de baño – sí, bastante contradictorio – que se ajustaba en los lugares precisos. ¿Makoto siempre había tenido ese trasero tan perfecto? Ya, suficiente. Haruka se lanzó al agua. Tenía que "enfriar sus ideas". Makoto lo siguió instantes después y Haruka tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mandar su estoicismo y cordura al carajo. Poco le faltó para una hemorragia nasal – de esa típica de los animes, bien exagerada – cuando Makoto salió del agua y sacudió la cabeza para apartarse el cabello de los ojos. Parecía actor de comercial de productos para el cabello. Sólo que más sexy.

Y Haru volvió a suspirar, esperando que Makoto desapareciera dentro los vestidores, antes de abandonar el agua. Luego de haber esperado lo que le pareció un tiempo prudente, se impulsó con las manos para salir de la piscina. Entonces se topó con el rostro de Nagisa, demasiado cerca del suyo para su gusto. El rubio estiró la mano y Haru, pensativo, terminó aceptándola. Pero en cuanto salió, se dio cuenta de que Nagisa no lo soltaba. Lo miró, con rostro inexpresivo y la sonrisa del otro se ensanchó.

—Mako-chan te esperará el tiempo que haga falta, —dijo Nagisa, al notar que el otro quería liberarse de su agarre —pero sólo si se trata de ir a casa. Mako-chan es muy popular, Haru-chan, alguien se te puede adelantar. Además, Mako-chan no puede esperar para siempre.

—No sé a qué te refieres, Nagisa —replicó Haru —¿Quieres dejar los acertijos y decirme de una vez qué quieres?

—Vamos, no tienes que ser tan duro conmigo, Haru-chan —contestó el rubio, haciendo un puchero —Ya sé. ¿Por qué no te ayudo a declarártele a Mako-chan? ¿Qué te parece?

La sonrisa del rubio se amplió más, si es que eso era posible, cuando notó que el ceño de Haru se fruncía, de forma casi imperceptible. Había aprendido de Makoto a leer algunas de las emociones del chico de cabellos azabaches; pero en aquel momento Haru era un libro abierto. Había un tenue, muy tenue, sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus ojos habían dejado de mirar a Nagisa. Haru estaba avergonzado.

—Para ti —Nagisa colocó en manos de Haru una pequeña cajita de color rojo —El otro día, mientras me refugiaba de la lluvia, me encontré una tienda bastante interesante —Haru observó la cajita que se humedeció en cuanto la tocó —Se llama "pócima de revelación". Te ayudará a poner tus sentimientos en claro y, de paso, a declarártele a Mako-chan —concluyó, con una inmensa sonrisa.

—No la quiero —replicó Haru, extendiendo la mano para devolvérsela. Nagisa negó con la cabeza.

—Es un regalo, Haru-chan. Gasté lo que me quedaba de mi mesada en ella, así que no seas malagradecido.

—Nadie te pidió que lo hicieras.

—Lo sé. Pero no soporto ver a un tonto enamorado que es incapaz de declararse —le guiñó un ojo —Confía en mí. Es 100% efectiva.

—Te dije que no la quiero —repitió el de ojos azules, siguiendo a Nagisa, que ya se encaminaba a los vestidores —No voy a usarla.

—Oh, créeme que sí lo harás, Haru-chan —pero, antes de que pudiera replicar, su cuerpo se estrelló contra el de Makoto.

—Ah Haru-chan, te estabas tardando, así que iba a comprobar que no te hubieras quedado dormido en la piscina —Haru frunció el ceño al escuchar aquel molesto sufijo —¿Qué traes ahí? —señaló la cajita que estaba fuertemente apretada en el puño del otro.

—No es nada —contestó Haruka, metiendo el molesto objeto en la mochila, antes de comenzar a cambiarse.

—¡Esperaré las buenas noticias, Haru-chan! —canturreó Nagisa, antes de salir corriendo del vestidor.

—Parece que Nagisa está más alegre que de costumbre. Me pregunto si le habrá sucedido algo bueno —el más bajo se encogió de hombros y terminó de recoger sus cosas, antes de marcharse junto con Makoto.

_Esa misma noche…_

La cajita había quedado encima del escritorio, en su habitación. Casi se había olvidado de su existencia, hasta que, después de bañarse, entró en su habitación para buscar una muda de ropa limpia. Entonces, tomó el molesto objeto y se sentó en la cama, mirándolo fijamente. ¿Debía abrirla? Se encogió de hombros. No es como si fuera a usarla, ¿cierto? Mirar no le haría daño a nadie.

Así fue como finalmente la abrió. Adentro había una pequeña botella con forma de corazón. Esta contenía un líquido del tono rosa más chillón que Haru hubiese visto en su vida. Sin poder resistirse y, con cuidado, retiró la tapa. La olió. Un aroma dulzón se coló por sus fosas nasales, pero fue incapaz de relacionarlo con algo que hubiera olido antes. La acercó a sus labios, recordando las palabras de Nagisa.

¿Pócima de revelación? ¿Declararse a Makoto? Tonterías, él no necesitaba ayuda para declarársele. Porque no pensaba hacerlo. Makoto no tenía por qué conocer sus absurdos sentimientos de todos modos. No es como si tuviese la esperanza de ser correspondido. Después de todo, Makoto era, por mucho, el sujeto más popular de la escuela. Y quizás no era exagerar el decir que era, también, el chico más popular en toda la ciudad.

Además, ¿cómo podía creer Nagisa en hechizos y pócimas? Que esto era la vida real, por todos los cielos, no un cuento de hadas, ni siquiera un anime. Pero ¿y si en verdad funcionaba? ¿Haría menos difícil la declaración? ¿Haría menos doloroso un eventual rechazo? Chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Ya no estaba seguro de nada. Una vez más, acercó la botellita a sus labios. No tenía nada que perder, ¿verdad? Igual así podría probarle a Nagisa lo ingenuo que era.

Bebió el contenido de un solo trago. Era dulce, extremadamente dulce. Pero, lo mismo que con el aroma, no pudo relacionar el sabor con nada conocido. No sentía nada. Absolutamente nada. Y recordó que, quizás, hubiese sido buena idea leer las instrucciones antes de beber. Se encogió de hombros, ¿qué es lo peor que podía pasarle? ¿Intoxicarse? No, tenía un estómago fuerte. ¿Enloquecer e ir corriendo a declararle su amor a Makoto? De acuerdo, eso no sonaba tan bien.

Volvió a sacar la cajita y retiró un pequeño papel enrollado que estaba dentro. Genial, las instrucciones estaban en un idioma extranjero. Trató de distinguir los símbolos. ¿Español, quizás? Decidió no darle importancia e irse a dormir.

Cuando despertó, Haruka estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que dormía tan bien en mucho tiempo. Se sentía igual que siempre, nada parecía haber cambiado en él. Genial, ya podía decirle a Nagisa lo ingenuo – por no decir tonto o algo más ofensivo – que era. Sí, era una mañana de sábado normal, como cualquier otra.

O quizás no. ¿Desde cuándo su cama era tan alta? No recordaba tener que saltar para alcanzar el suelo. O, ¿desde cuándo la cosas en su cuarto habían crecido? Rayos, ¡qué rayos!, tuvo que saltar para alcanzar la manija de la puerta. Corrió hasta el espejo que estaba en el cuarto de sus padres y casi se cae hacia atrás cuando le devolvió la mirada un niño de ojos azules, de unos seis años de edad.

—¿Qué? —escuchó su propia voz. La voz de un niño. ¿La voz de un niño? ¡¿Qué rayos?! —Esto está mal —corrió de vuelta a su habitación y sacó las instrucciones. Luego, encendió el computador portátil y escribió el texto en el traductor.

"_No hay nada más puro que el amor de un niño. Nada podrá llegar más rápido al corazón del ser amado que un vistazo a los ojos del corazón. Deja que te mire a los ojos y verá en ellos todo lo que hay que ver. Enamórate, sé sincero, porque de no ser así, no hay forma de volver atrás"_

Sin comprender muy bien lo que ese texto le quería decir, Haruka tomó nota mental de asesinar a Nagisa la próxima vez que lo viera. Nadie castigaría a un adorable niño como él, ¿verdad? Bueno, de momento, tenía un problema mayor. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? La imagen de Makoto fue lo primero que llegó a su mente. Sí, iría a ver a Makoto. Y lo mejor era que hiciera de cuentas que no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando. Ya pensaría en algo luego, ahora, tenía hambre.

Y sí. Eso era lo que lo tenía ahora en brazos de un Makoto que estaba a punto de despertar. Oh rayos, oh rayos, ¡oh rayos! ¡¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?! Atinó entonces a recostarse de nuevo en su pecho y cerrar los ojos, apretando con los puños la camisa del otro.

—¿Dormiste bien, Haru-chan? —le preguntó el más alto, aún adormecido y con una sonrisita boba en los labios.

—No uses el "chan", Makoto —Haru se sintió aliviado al escuchar su propia voz. La voz de un niño. No sabía cómo, pero había vuelto a ser el Haru de seis años.

—¿Entonces, qué quieres hacer? —volvió a preguntar el de ojos verdes, sosteniéndolo en sus brazos. Haru señaló la dirección que llevaba al baño y Makoto sonrió —Debí haberlo sabido. Pero acabas de despertarte, no sé si sea una buena idea —su argumento quedó completamente destruido al mirar el adorable rostro de su amigo. Sintió que se derretía. Makoto adoraba a los niños. Makoto adoraba a Haru. Aunque, había una palabra que describía mejor lo que Makoto sentía por Haru.

Makoto am… vaya, vaya, un momento. No tan rápido. No debía pensar en eso. Haru lo miró, expectante y, dejando de lado sus dilemas, caminó con destino a la habitación de Ren primero, para buscar un traje de baño que pudiera servirle al pequeño y adorable Haru.

* * *

Entonces, ¿qué tal? ¿Debería escribir una tercera parte?


	3. III Parte

Después de una serie de problemas técnicos (¡sin Internet por una semana y media!, además de tener demasiado trabajo) finalmente puedo subir la tercera parte. Esta iba a ser la última, pero al final decidí acortarla y dejar el resto para una cuarta parte. Me disculpo por la tardanza y espero que les guste el capítulo (puede que tenga un poco de OOC).

* * *

**Pobre inocente**

_III Parte_

Makoto llenó la bañera con agua tibia, mientras Haru se cambiaba en la habitación de Ren. Se le escapó un suspiro, mientras intentaba comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Porque, aquello no podía ser real, ¿o sí? ¿Cómo es que Haru se había convertido en un niño de seis años? ¿Era eso siquiera posible? Su limitado conocimiento de lo fantástico y paranormal lo llevó a pensar en una pócima o un hechizo. Pero, eso no tenía sentido, ¿cierto? Esas cosas sólo existían en las historias de ficción, ¿verdad?, ¿verdad? Ya empezaba a alterarse. Y es que, ¿qué se supone que debía hacer? ¿Regresaría algún día Haru a la normalidad? ¿Qué pasaría si se quedaba así para siempre?

—Makoto —la voz de Haru lo hizo sobresaltarse y entonces se dio cuenta de que la bañera se había rebalsado. Volviendo a suspirar, cerró el grifo y se volteó para mirar al pequeño. El traje de baño de Ren le había quedado a la perfección —¿Estás enfermo? —sintió la pequeña mano de Haru posarse en su mejilla y su rostro se enrojeció.

—N-No es nada, Haru-chan —Makoto levantó al pequeño del suelo y lo metió con cuidado en el agua. Haru chapoteó y luego se relajó contra la pared de cerámica de la bañera. Cerró los ojos y se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa en los labios —¿Qué tal la temperatura del agua?

—Perfecta —respondió al instante. Makoto se quedó sentado en el suelo del baño, con la espalda contra la bañera —Makoto —el castaño ladeó el rostro —¿por qué no vienes también?

Makoto pegó un brinco cuando escuchó lo que le pareció una sensual invitación por parte del Nanase Haruka de diecisiete años. Pero, cuando se volvió sólo se encontró con los grandes ojos azules del pequeño de seis años. Se reprendió mentalmente por sus pensamientos. Allí no estaban más que él y el pequeño Haru. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? Tenía que dejar de lado sus absurdos sentimientos, tenía que serenarse y pensar en una forma de regresar a Haru a la normalidad.

Ante la mirada expectante de Haru, Makoto se quitó las prendas, quedando sólo con la ropa interior. Vio que Haru se hacía a un lado para dejarle espacio y entonces se acomodó, quedando a una distancia prudente de él. Afortunadamente, la bañera era lo bastante grande para que ambos pudieran tener su propio espacio. Pero, al parecer, Haruka no pensaba lo mismo. En cuanto Makoto se hubo acomodado en la bañera, se acercó hacia él y se le sentó en el regazo. El niño recostó la cabeza en su pecho y cerró los ojos. Sorprendido, Makoto sólo atinó a abrazarlo tiernamente, como hubiese hecho con sus hermanitos.

Y, sin darse cuenta, Makoto estaba pasando, con cuidado, las manos por la pequeña espalda de Haru. Santo cielo, su piel era tan suave. Lo apretó con un poco más de fuerza y aspiró el aroma de su cabello. Sin poder contenerse, depositó un beso en la cabeza del niño de cabellos negros quien rió, trayéndolo de vuelta a la "realidad". Makoto se separó súbitamente de él.

—L-Lo siento —se disculpó torpemente, dejando que Haru se sentara de nuevo en la amplia bañera. El chico le devolvió una mirada, extrañado y volvió a acercarse a él, a pesar de que era más que evidente que Makoto se sentía incómodo.

—Makoto, te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas —este comentario provocó un sonrojo más notorio en las mejillas de Makoto. Se quedó con el rostro vuelto hacia la puerta del baño. No podía mirar a Haru. No hasta que sintió unos suaves labios posarse en su mejilla.

—H-Haru… —balbuceó, y giró lentamente la cabeza para mirarlo. El pequeño lo veía con una sonrisa apenas perceptible —Q-Qué…

—Te quiero, Makoto —dijo Haru, volviendo a acercarse para abrazar al castaño. Makoto se quedó paralizado, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

Definitivamente, el agua debía estar muy caliente. Sí, eso era. El agua caliente estaba afectando a Haru. Él sabía que Haru lo quería, – o tal vez "apreciaba" era una palabra más adecuada – después de todo, habían estado juntos durante mucho tiempo – como compañeros, como amigos, casi como… hermanos – pero también sabía que Haru jamás se lo diría directamente. En fin, era culpa de la temperatura del agua, eso seguro. Eso, o el hecho de haberse convertido en niño. Aunque, no recordaba que Haru fuera así de expresivo cuando era más pequeño.

—Haru… —lo llamó, pero el niño había cerrado los ojos y no parecía dispuesto a abrirlos. Suspirando derrotado, Makoto salió de la bañera, con Haru en sus brazos —¿Qué debo hacer?

De momento, Makoto comenzó a secar a Haru con una toalla, haciendo que abriera sus ojos. Haru rió, bajito, cuando el castaño, accidentalmente, rozó la piel de su abdomen con sus manos frías. Makoto se estremeció con el ligero toque y volvió a sonrojarse. De nuevo estaba imaginando cosas "inapropiadas". ¡Por todos los cielos!, sólo era un niño. El castaño se sentía como un completo pervertido – o pedófilo, que era todavía peor. Tenía que calmarse. Makoto envolvió a Haru con la toalla mientras se secaba él mismo

—Vamos, Haru-chan, tenemos que vestirte —tomó al pequeño de la mano y lo llevó hasta su habitación —Espera aquí —fue entonces al cuarto de Ren y busco un pijama para que Haru pudiese vestirlo —Toma, vístete, Haru-chan, esperaré afuera.

Salió de la habitación antes de que a Haru se le ocurriera detenerlo, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Se dejó caer en el suelo, con la espalda contra la puerta de madera, suspirando por enésima vez. Escuchó el sonido de la ropa húmeda deslizarse por el cuerpo de Haru, luego el familiar sonido del pijama cubriendo su piel. Rayos, ¿desde cuándo tenía tan buen oído? Algo estaba en verdad mal con él. Continuó divagando, hasta que la puerta de su habitación se abrió y cayó hacia atrás. Se sostuvo a tiempo del marco de la puerta, antes de golpear a Haru, que lo miraba, extrañado.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. Makoto asintió y se incorporó, caminando hasta el armario para cambiarse de ropa. Casi había olvidado que sólo llevaba ropa interior y que estaba húmeda.

Makoto era capaz de sentir los ojos de Haru fijos en su espalda desnuda, mientras buscaba una camiseta y unos pantalones cortos. Luego, en cuanto halló la prenda interior, se dispuso a secarse, cuando recordó que quizás no era lo más indicado desnudarse completamente enfrente del pequeño. Bueno, no es como si fuese la primera vez que Haru lo viese desnudo, pero ahora era un niño y no le pareció correcto. Pero, pensó, él en realidad tenía diecisiete años, ¿cierto? Entonces, ¿había algún problema? ¡Claro que lo había!, Haru actuaba en ese momento como un niño inocente.

Tomó entonces su ropa y una toalla limpia, y se dirigió al baño. Le pareció escuchar un bufido molesto antes de que se cerrara la puerta, pero no le dio mucha importancia. De seguro estaba imaginándose cosas.

Regresó unos minutos después sólo para encontrarse con Haru sentado en su cama, con un libro sobre su regazo. Se acercó, sigiloso y se sonrojó en cuanto se dio cuenta de qué era ese libro. Porque no era un libro. No, más bien era un viejo álbum de fotos, de cuando era niño. Había algunas fotos bastante vergonzosas allí.

Makoto se dio cuenta de que Haru había dejado de pasar las páginas del álbum y tenía los ojos fijos en una fotografía en particular. Se acercó y miró por encima de la cabeza del otro. Notó, entonces, que el ceño del chico estaba ligeramente fruncido. Vio sus nudillos ponerse blancos al estar sujetando el álbum con una fuerza considerable. Entonces, el pequeño volteó sus ojos azules hacia Makoto. El castaño parpadeó, antes de sentarse en la cama, al lado de Haru.

—Cuando estaba más pequeña, Ran solía decir que sería mi esposa —comentó el castaño, rascándose la cabeza —Ni siquiera entendía el significado de la palabra "esposa", pero aun así no dejaba de repetirlo una y otra vez.

La foto que miraba Haru con tanta atención era una en la que Ran iba de la mano de Makoto. La pequeña Tachibana llevaba un bonito vestido blanco, con una pequeña tiara plateada. Mientras, el castaño vestía un elegante smoking negro. En ese momento, Haru cerró el álbum y lo colocó encima de la mesita de noche, luego se recostó y le dio la espalda a Makoto.

—Es algo temprano aún, ¿tienes sueño, Haru? —el niño no contestó. Makoto miró el reloj que estaba al lado de su cama. Marcaba las ocho de la noche —Bueno, es normal, los niños deben irse a la cama temprano —colocó una sábana sobre el cuerpo del pequeño y apagó la luz. Luego, se sentó en el suelo, al lado de la cama —Buenas noches, Haru-chan.

Haruka no respondió, pero su respiración acompasada lo hizo imaginarse que ya se estaba quedando dormido. Makoto cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, buscando relajarse. Extendió las piernas y miró hacia la ventana, que tenía las cortinas entreabiertas. Un tenue rayo de luz de luna se filtraba por la ventana. Makoto sintió que se relajaba. Hasta que su celular sonó. El castaño pegó un brinco y se apresuró a contestar, para que el ruido no despertara a Haru. Pero, antes de que pudiera saludar siquiera, escuchó la alegre y escandalosa voz de su amigo, Hazuki Nagisa.

"_¡Mako-chan!" _

—Ah, Nagisa, ¡me diste un susto de muerte! —replicó el castaño, de pie junto a la ventana con el aparato a una distancia prudente de su oído —¿Necesitabas algo?

"_¡Oye, oye, Mako-chan!, dime, ¿Haru-chan está contigo?"_

—¡¿E-Eh?! B-Bueno… H-Haru… —balbuceó, mirando de reojo al niño que dormía en su cama —S-Sí, a-aquí está, ¿p-por qué?

"_Mako-chan, ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? No estarás haciéndole algo pervertido, ¿eh?"_

—¡¿E-E-Eh?! —Makoto enrojeció hasta la médula —¡C-Claro que no! —Nagisa rió y Makoto se dejó caer en la cama, sintiendo cómo el colchón se hundía bajo su peso —Q-Qué cosas dices, Nagisa —el rubio volvió a reír.

"_Tranquilízate, Mako-chan, era sólo una broma. No tienes que ponerte tan nervioso, sé que jamás serías capaz de hacerle a Haru-chan algo que él no quiera, ¿verdad?" _

Makoto no respondió. Simplemente se mordió el labio, recordando los "extraños" pensamientos – y, de vez en cuando, sueños —que asaltaban su mente con más frecuencia recientemente. Mientras Makoto continuaba perdido en su mundo, Nagisa volvió a hablar:

"_Bueno, sólo llamaba para confirmar que Haru-chan estuviera bien. Lo llamé varias veces a su celular, pero como es su costumbre, no lo llevaba consigo. Estaba algo aburrido, así que pensaba hacerle una visita, pero si está contigo, no tengo de qué preocuparme"_

—Él está bien —contestó Makoto, con una sonrisa. Nagisa se quedó en silencio por un tiempo que a Makoto se le hizo eterno… e incómodo. No entendía bien por qué el rubio había llamado. Le pareció que, quizás, quería decirle algo más. Y, justo cuando iba a hablar, Nagisa se le adelantó:

"_Oye, Mako-chan, ¿Haru-chan, de verdad está bien?"_

Makoto parpadeó, confundido.

"_Quiero decir, ¿no notas algo extraño en él hoy?"_

Por supuesto, que se convirtió en un niño de seis años, pensó Makoto. Pero eso no iba a decírselo a Nagisa. Jamás. No le creería. O, peor, querría visitarlo para comprobar que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto. Y el castaño estaba seguro de que a Haruka no le haría demasiada gracia que alguien más lo viera en ese estado tan "vulnerable". Pero, ¿acaso Nagisa sospechaba algo? No, no podía ser, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo podría sospechar? Pero, ¿y si Nagisa tenía eso que llamaban "sexto sentido"? O, ¿era eso sólo cosa de mujeres? Makoto ya no sabía qué pensar.

"_Ah, olvídalo, no me hagas caso"_

Nagisa soltó una risita nerviosa, pero sonaba extrañamente decepcionado. En voz muy baja, el rubio comentó:

"_Supongo que, después de todo, no funcionó"_

—¿Dijiste algo? —preguntó Makoto.

"_Ah, no, no. Sólo… Mako-chan, ¿Haru-chan ha hablado contigo acerca de… algo?"_

Makoto sentía que las palabras de Nagisa lo confundían cada vez más. Esa llamada se volvía cada vez más sospechosa. Hablar acerca de algo. Ellos siempre hablaban acerca de "algo". Bueno, más bien, Makoto hablaba y Haru lo escuchaba, respondiendo, casi siempre, con monosílabos, cuando la situación lo ameritaba. Hablar acerca de algo. Un momento… ¿hablar acerca de algo? ¡No podía ser! ¿Acaso Nagisa se había dado cuenta de que él…? De que él…

"_¿Mako-chan?"_

—E-Estoy aquí… Y-Ya sabes, hablamos… lo normal, supongo —Nagisa se quedó en silencio por un minuto.

"_Oh, ya veo. ¡Entonces está bien! ¡Buenas noches, Mako-chan!"_

Y colgó.

Makoto se quedó con el auricular pegado a la oreja, como intentando analizar la conversación que acababa de terminar. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Makoto no podía sacarse de la cabeza que Nagisa lo sabía. O, al menos, sospechaba. Que Haru no era él mismo. Y que él estaba enamora… bueno, "eso". Dejó el celular sobre la mesita de noche y se recostó en la cama, poniendo los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

—Sólo voy a descansar mis ojos un momento —se dijo.

El castaño no se dio cuenta del momento en el que se quedó dormido. Sólo sentía los párpados pesados. Lo único que recordaba era haber sentido un peso sobre su pecho y un agradable aroma a champú infantil colarse por sus fosas nasales. Sonrió y se abrazó al pequeño cuerpo de Haru, de forma casi posesiva.

—Te amo, Haru —balbuceó en sueños y creyó sentir unos cálidos labios posarse sobre los suyos.

* * *

Y aquí se termina la tercera parte. Creo que la siguiente ya será la última. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
